Wicca love
by XxAkuRokuFangirlxX
Summary: Roxas: a 14 year old Wicca attending a Elite magic academy, Twilight’s dawn, with a great potential and ability’s. Axel: a 17 year old Rouge necromancer of dark arts who moves to hallow bastion and starts messing with little wizards. My fist fanfic yay!
1. Chapter 1

Wicca love

_**Preface:**_ Roxas: a 14 year old Wicca attending a Elite magic academy, Twilight's dawn, with a great potential and ability's. Axel: a 17 year old Rouge necromancer of dark arts who moves to hallow bastion and starts screwing with the order of light, a group of magical experts that rule over Twilight Dawn and their students. pretty soon the two meet but neither plans on falling in love.

Warning: Yaoi/Boy X boy, Language, Violence, Emo-ness, Sexual contact , Kairi Bashing involved.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or the characters if i did there would be major changes for istance there would have been parts where axel and roxas kiss :)

lets start the anticipation is killing me!

********^_^********

"Roxas Hurry up! if im late for class im Blaming you!!" my twin brother Sora shouted at me from the stair case. i run right past him, _`i always was better at sports than him`_ "Roxas wait up!!" i just laugh "Sora hurry up if im late im blaming you" Sora pouts we get to class five minutes late i hear professor Xenmas growl at us "Sora Rox-ass how nice of you to join us Now sit the hell down so i can call role _again."_

i hear a few snickers in the back of the classroom as i take my seat and Xenmas starts roll again.

"Kalen's not here" _weird kid_

"Roxas Strife" _ME!!!_

"Demyx Nyoko" _My Hyper active Friend who has ADD_

"Sora Strife"_ My Hyper active Twin who also has ADD_

"Riku Shinine" _MY BFF Sora's Boyfriend_

"Zexion Shinine" _Demyx's Boyfriend_

"Larxene Strife" _My crazy Ass Sister_

"Naminé strife" _my quiet Angel of a sister _

"Marluxia deFlora" _**EXTREMELY WEIRD PERVERTED GUY**_

"Hayner Krystalis" _My friend_

"pence Blojere" _my other friend_

"olette Malvin" _my other BFF!_

"seifer Roland" _Asshole 1_

"Rai Jager" _Asshole 2_

"fuu Malvin" _Female asshole 3_

"Yuffie Malvin" _MY BFF FOR LIFE!!!_

"Tidus Aqua"_ my friend_

"Arisa Iwanaga" _Larxene's best friend_

"kadaj Ryoto" _STALKER!!!_

"Wakka Ryotaro" _my other friend_

He looks around the room "good everyone's here now if you excuse me i have a meeting to get to Leon will substitute for me"

***Warehouse district 813****

AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kalen yelled as he ran from the dark magic users the man with long red hair slicked back with A pony tail laughs as kalen runs "Axel Please tell our guest it's rude to leave" said Red head nods and throws a fireball at Kalen But kalen dodges it with ease and throw ice shards at a red headed girl blocking his path who simply starts crying "Axie, Awiel, Weno help me my head feels like a swollen balloon"(that's because it is XD) Axel charges at kalen "never touch Kairi again!" Kalen runs into a small crack in the wall yes he is Skinny and anorexic. he gets his phone out his pocket and calls Larxene.

_ring, ring, ring _

"_hello ?"_

"Larxeneineedyourhelpiwasonpatrolandabunchofnecromancersattackedme!!!"

"_im on my way with Warehouse are you in?"_

"Jasholi District 8/13."

Larxene hangs up. leaving Kalen there kalen is quiet for a few seconds until two strong arms pull him out.

"NOOOO!!!! LET ME GO!! "LARXENE,DEMYX,ROXAS,ANYONE HELP!!"

**************************************************

i know it's a very short start to our story...no offence to Roxas.

a cliff hanger wonder what's gonna happen Will someone save him? will he live? will i set up another Kairi bashing...Yes i will... but you'll just have to wait and see.

yes Arisa is my OC.

Ari: hey rox sorry about short comment...

Roxas: that's ok i hear stuff like that from Axel all the time it's annoying as hell but you get use to it.

Axel: ROXAS!? im standing right here you know.

Roxas: i know do i look as dumb as Kairi?

Kairi: Roxas!

Roxas: "im sorry here's my apology chocolate enjoy it." Roxas says with an evil grin on his face

Chester: "All of you are crazy"

ALL: REVIEW PLEASE!!!

- _Ari and Chester_


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: i dont own Anything 

Ari: welcome back everyone!! im sorry to say but this might be my last part of this story for about 3 weeks im going on a vacation.

Kairi: "i don't feel good..." throws up on Chester as he picks her up and drives to the hospital

Roxas: "Bye Kairi! when you come back I'll have some more chocolate for you" laughs evilly

Axel: Rox your scaring me...

Lets start

Chapter 2 Confusion

I walk to the office door master Setzer has just called me in im surprised to find every one gathered around the meeting hall some are crying others just looking sad i walk up to my crying friend Yuffie she falls in to my arms "Hey Yuffie...what's wrong?" she doesn't speak she just points at a notice on the wall so i look at it and begin reading:

_Dear students im sorry to inform you that our fellow student Kalen will no longer be joining us at the school...he died yesterday after noon of murder dark magic you see. Mistress Larxene received a call from Kalen last night stating that while out on patrol he sensed dark magic and went to investigate he then ran into a Dark Evil and perished im also sad to say because of this incident school will have no choice but to close for about a week till the order figures out a plan to protect it's students._

_- Master Setzer_

No way!? Kalen's dead? what did he do to deserve this ha was a good student he was quiet always did as he was told even if he acted weird 24/7 he didn't deserve to die. I hug Yuffie and try to comfort her until out of the corner of my eye i see Fuu, Yuffie's younger sister heading over here a sly smile on her face "what's wrong sis? you look like you lost your crush- oh wait that's right you just did" okay that's the longest ive ever heard Fuu talkbut im gonna kill her if she keeps talking shit im serious I'll beat her like the bitch she is- I feel Yuffie tear away from me and i watch as Yuffie stretches her arm and says "_Dexreveil Esl Secrethium"_ the only bad spell I ever learned to use it's supposed to make your enemies fall into a temporary death I know this because im the one that taught Yuffie haw to use it.

"_**What The Hell's going on Here?!"**_

******-_-******

Ok well the im at the mall the whole gangs here in case your wondering Head master Setzer kicked us all out of the school for hexing Fuu and since we have nothing better to do we are at the mall splitting up Riku with Sora, Zexion -Demyx, Larxene-Arisa-Namine, Hayner-Olette-Pence, Yuffie-Tidus-Wakka, and i rather be alone. Anyway im in Hot Topic listening to my iPod and it doesn't feel right it feels like im being watched i bruch it off and turn my iPod to my favourite song and start to sing

"let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"

"huh Huh"

"I wanna kiss you (huh)

but if I do then I might miss you, babe (huh)

it's complicated and stupid (huh)

got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid (huh)

guess he wants to play, wants to play

a love game, a love game (huh)"

"hold me and love me

just want touch you for a minute

maybe three seconds is enough

for my heart to quit it"

"let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

don't think too much, just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"

"let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame "(huh)

"let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame" (huh)

(huh)

"I'm on a mission

and it involves some heavy touching, yeah

you've indicated you're interest

I'm educated in sex, yes

and now I want it bad, want it bad

a love game, a love game"

"hold me and love me

just want touch you for a minute

maybe three seconds is enough

for my heart to quit it"

"let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh)

don't think too much, just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" (huh)

"let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame" (huh)

"let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame" (huh)

(huh)

"I can see you staring there from across the block

with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh)

the story of us, it always starts the same

with a boy and a girl and a (huh) and a game

and a game" (huh)

"a lovegame"

"and a game" (huh)

"a lovegame"

"a lovegame"

"let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame" (huh)

"let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame" (huh)

"let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame" (huh)

"let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame" (huh)

"Your a good singer kid" i hear someone say a little bit to close to my ear not to mention the surge of darkness that just appeared in the room. I turn and see a rather tall man with Striking green eyes and Blood red hair in other words he looks a tad bit fake.

"thanks" I say a little warily is this the guy causing this dark surge? if he is i need to get out of here im getting weak im a student of Glamoure it's unusual for dark magic to make me sick it has to be a great amount of Dark magic i need to find an excuse to leave " i have to go"

"i have a gift for you" i feel him grab my wrist im going to scream

*****

Ari: yet another cliff Hanger this will be short im expected at the hospital to see how Kairi is but any way you know the dill REVIEW!!!


	3. Im Alive and under your spell

**Ari:**** I'm Back everyone sorry this story is so late It's just that school started back up and they've already been giving me loads of homework.**

**Chester:**** And we all know that if **_**someone **_**weren't so **_**lazy**_** this story would have been up a long time ago.**

**Ari:**** Ok I get it some of you might be upset so allow me to say sorry I'm **_**VERY VERY SORRY**_**. GOMENASAI ....Let's start the story i have no doubt in my mind that this will be one of the best chapters I've ever written so far in my absence I've been practicing I hope It's better.**

"**Blah Blah Blah" = words being said **

'_**Hey Hey' **_**=thoughts**

**//Hello Again// =mind link conversation**

**(Boo!!) what roxas really mean /word translations**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Before we start I would like to thank :Blood as soft as silk, Bonnenuit, reddoggie, lovethehams, , and wassar for their reviews :) thank you!!**

**oh and p.s. the song is called fairytale by Kalafina ~* i luv them so much~! ^^**

**I dont believe it I'm...alive**

I try Scream but I find that I am unable to summon my voice let alone move. It feels like there is a restriction on my soul. I try to avoid the Crazy Red headed Obaka's gaze but It's proving very difficult to do so; every time I look away My eyes always wander back to those brilliant (but fake looking) eyes. we just stand there for about ten seconds in silence, I have no Idea of what could be going through his head but I know what's going through mine-Possible escape plans.

'_Ok now if I head that way I may be able to make a break for the exit-NO! that won't work -_

His hand moves forward I close my eyes expecting to be harmed some type of way but instead I Feel a pair of soft hands cup my chin and something soft against my forehead ; I open my eyes -He's **kissing **me. Part of me is screaming part of me wants to push him away and slap him but most of all the biggest part of me (you know what it is) wants to stay like this forever.

I feel his grip loosen a tad bit and let go which Is oddly making me a tad bit emotional-Hold on. since when have I ever been so girly I advert my eyes from him once again and try to focus he is now looking at me oddly "Who are you?" a somewhat spaced and distant voice that if you must know belongs to me.

The man chuckles "Well Blondie If you must know my name is Axel or as you stated earlier the "crazy red headed Obaka." I stare in disbelief at him How the Hell did he know that?! oh well It's not important. A few seconds ago I thought this guy was a Fake looking, Dark Magic Infested Creep, that creeped me out I mean good goddess I would have killed him If he wasn't so...so...wait would I have killed him? I mean even if He Looks Fake(but irresistibly sexy) It's oh I don't know cute...

//But there's no forgiving dark Magik user's Roxas//

Oh great my sub conscious Zolmar is here to save the day

//kind of you to drop by Zolmar I haven't seen or heard from you since Sora went gay for Riku by the way how is Rikku// I can just tell he's pissed off It's been about 1 minute and still no reply

//The pleasure Is all mine roxas It has been a long time As for Rikku I do believe my sister is of no concern to you. Now back to the matter at hand what's this bozo want? //

I chuckle inwardly but dont say a thing, Instead i look to Axel and sigh "Axel...you said earlier that you wished to give me something what was it?" as soon as the words come out of my mouth i regret it because now Axel is grinning like a lunatic. "Axel...?" I say fearfully and back up a little but he just grabs my wrist. I feel something cold against my skin. I look down and see a black bracelet with a Purple heart and two pink jewels on each side. I look up to Axel who strangely enough is not there anymore.

* * *

Once again im sitting in the classroom at the school arguing with someone. This certain person happens to be Yuffie. At the moment Im telling her what happened last night and I'm on my last sentence. she looks like she about to bust out laughing which in the end she does.

"YES YUFFIE IM BEING SERIOUSE!!"I scream at her hoping she believes me but ....no she's laughing in my face. I shove the bracelet in front of her eyes and she stops "Roxy.....this bracelet.....can you take it off?" I look at her like she's mad and attempt to take it off to my amazement it wont budge.

"Well Damn Roxas I don't believe it you told the truth after all...maybe after school we can see if Riku cant fix it."

* * *

outside this little conversation Axel, Kairi and Reno are watching everything going on. "Axel you did a good job....for once in you life"

Reno says jokingly and Axel just smacks him upside the head and replies "what the hell is that suppose to mean?!...RENO ANSWER ME! you know i can just take the watchers bracelet off him so...." Reno looks down at Axel "you wouldn't dare otherwise I'll go tell that light leader who I believe is Xenmas....correct? that's what I thought. Anyway I'll go tell him off and he'll come after us." Axel grins "you wouldn't dare...but just so I know what would you say and do?" Reno smirk before clearing his throat

"I would walk up to him and say "your a beat-faced pear bottomed oaf, a part-time glutton and a full time coward who's whores look like rats and differ from upland cattle only in Altitude of a Breadth haunch...oh and a stubble chinned murderer of his own men and students, who's father died dishonourably, and whose people will invent new dances of happiness to celebrate when you drop dead." and then I'll beat the shit out of him and laugh and spit in his face." This is fallowed by laughing and uncontrollable giggling for about twenty minuets.

* * *

"Hey Roxy there's a party at my place tonight wanna come? My mom says she got a few bands and groups like The Used, three days grace, kalafina and the awesome Japanese sexy boy group LM. C! to come it's gonna be awesome!" I look around to see a girl named Purisesu hajimeto from class B (special magic= useless magic) and Kaizo shoun from class C(stupid magic=sparkle magic). I know them as some of the most weakest kids Aka nerd's. I should make them feel better so I nod and they scream this is gonna be one helluva night. I walk further down the hallway and swear i see a glimpse of bright red spiked hair but when i turn again.....nothing.

I walk all the way to the door paranoid and when I feel a cold hand on me i almost scream as I turn I see the chocolate hair of my twin and his bright smile blinding me "what the hell did you do?! dye your teeth pure white Im practically blind now!!" Sora just laughs and says "Zexion was making a brightening spell and I afford to be a test subject"

I sigh '_I have an Idiot for a brother'_

"come on Sora we have a party to prepare for"

~~~*~~~~* LATER THAT NIGHT~~*~~*

I walk up to a huge house expecting to see something smaller didn't think those dorks would have a mansion like this considering they are failing the class. I wonder to the door Sora, Riku, Yuffie and the rest of the gang falling in line behind me. I open the door to see a little over half the school inside most of them out by the pool. I look around me to find myself alone.....the asshole's ditched me. I walk around until i find the stage to see none other then Kalafina performing. I listen closely letting the music fill my ears.

_kodomo no koro ni oitekita_

_yume o omoidashita_

_wakakusairo no kanashimi o_

_hosoku amaku utau_

_my fairytale_

I walk to A table and sit down my eyes glancing around the party when I catch another glimpse of bright red hair and bright emerald eyes walking over to me.

_nanimo owaru koto no nai_

_eien o shitteita_

_mou daremo kataranai_

_futari no monogatari_

_kisu o hitotsu nokoshite_

_kimi wa doko e yuku_

_tomoshibi hitotsu daite_

_mori ni kieteyuku_

_in the dark_

I smile as Axel sits next to me smiling his eyes gleaming with playfulness. He leans forward placing a kiss on my cheek. _'why do I let him do this I barely know him'_

_zutto tooku e aruiteku_

_natsukashii omokage_

_zutto tooku ga kimi no ie_

_tadoritsuke wa shinai_

_your fairytale_

_yume ni mita eien wa tozasareta mama de_

_ayamachi wa fukaku kakusareta mama de_

_kieteiku kaerimichi_

_kimi ga mou mienai_

_... sayonara_

He smiles moving away and holds his hand out to me as if expecting me to take it which I do. He leans forward again whispering in my ear "care for a dance my dark prince?"

I blush and nod vigorously as we ascend the dance floor I feel his arms wrap around my waist as I put me arms around His neck and we begin to sway to the Music. I try not to sted on his feet and for the most part im succeeding.

_kiri no mori o nukete_

_kimi wa doko e yuku_

_hitotsu dake te o futte_

_asu e satteyuku_

_kimi o suki ni natte_

_eien wa owaru_

_ikiteyuku yorokobi to_

_itami ga hajimaru_

_in the light_

The Music stops and I gasp as I feel his soft lips press against mine as if on cue I hear Sora's voice and fall out of my Trance and look to the crowd to find him staring at me as he jogs over I look to Axel but He's already gone.

* * *

A/N yay! I hope you enjoyed Reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! :3 as always you know the drill.... GOT HINTS TIPS WELL THEN COMMENT AND REVIEW~NO FLAME~****

Roxas: Ari may I ask why I appear so helpless dazed and weak?

Ari: well all will be explained in time...be patient


End file.
